coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1003 (31st August 1970)
Plot Elsie worries about Sandra when she's still out at 1.00am. She thinks Alan ought to take Mr Vine with him when he takes Billy round the Ashton-under-Lyne garage and hands over her pension money from Steve Tanner to Alan. Judd takes Bet back home after the party. She is trying to get rid of him when they are interrupted by a postman with an urgent telegram for Maggie. It tells her that Les is in hospital critically ill. With Irma ill, Maggie says she has no option but to close the Corner Shop while she goes to Birmingham but Bet promises to rally round her. Sandra returns and tells a furious Elsie she's going to London right away. Elsie tries to stop her but Sandra refuses to listen, saying that she knows she's not welcome with her. Elsie tries to physically prevent her but fails. The next morning, Annie has dreams for Billy but Emily warns her that Alan will want a lot for his garage. Maggie packs a case and goes to see Les, saying that as they're not yet divorced, he's still her responsibility. Bet takes over the shop while she's away. Billy returns from his meeting with Alan, having been unsuccessful in agreeing a purchase price as Alan was asking a lot. Elsie leaves a note for Alan saying she's gone to Saddleworth to break the news about Sandra to her mother. Annie thinks Elsie is to blame for Alan asking too much for his garage. Billy isn't disappointed as he's found the Canal Garage for sale nearby. Elsie snaps at Lucille for Sandra's departure but is optimistic about the garage sale, not knowing it's fallen through already. Albert Tatlock sees Billy talking to owner Bert Whitehead at the Canal Garage. He agrees to keep quiet for free drinks. A depressed Alan tells Elsie that the sale fell through and that all his contacts let him down. He tells Elsie about his deprived upbringing and what his career means to him. He goes to the Rovers for a drink where Billy asks him to work him for as a mechanic. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix (Credited as "Elsie Tanner") *Sandra Butler - Patricia Fuller *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington Guest cast *Postman - Bill Dean *Judd Johnson - Neil Kennedy (Uncredited) Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Canal Street, near the Canal Garage Notes *Final appearance of Patricia Fuller as Sandra Butler. *The scene on Canal Street was OB recorded. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Billy Walker settles his future. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,250,000 homes (5th place). Notable dialogue Alan Howard: "Yes, it's minute to me. Alright, the kid's gone off to London but nothing's lost you know, nothing's gonna come tumbling down, because she's built nothing." Episode 1003